User devices perform an increasing variety of tasks that allows users to make and receive calls, send and receive messages (e.g., emails, instant messages, etc.), surf the Internet, play games, make electronic purchases, perform social networking, etc. Many of the tasks are performed using applications that are installed on and executed by the user devices.
Unfortunately, some of the applications may be downloaded to and/or installed on the user devices (e.g., such as user devices issued to users by employers) that are not authorized to be downloaded or installed on the user devices (e.g., based on employer policies, etc.). Additionally, some of the applications may be created by an unknown or untrustworthy source, perform poorly (e.g., by executing slowly, consuming large amount of memory or processing resources, etc.), and/or include malicious software (e.g., viruses, spyware, etc.). These applications can damage the user devices, cause performance of the user devices to degrade, and/or cause a network (e.g., enterprise networks of the employers, etc.), with which the user device communicates, to become damaged or disrupted.